


Something No One Expected

by larry_hi00ps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1 million retweets, AIMH, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, Wedding maybe?, first story dont judge, some alcohol mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hi00ps/pseuds/larry_hi00ps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something No One Expected

"Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis"

 

Harry's POV  
  
It's been two years since that tweet. But we've broken up since then.  Management thought that they could control us. They thought we wouldn't last.   
  
I'm sitting in my hotel room, alone on the balcony with my head resting on the bars and looking up at the sky. I shouldn't be alone. I should be with Louis. I should be. But I'm not. I drink a long sip of the Smirnoff in my hand and set the bottle down beside me and the other two empty bottles.   
  
We did last. We were invincible. We broke the rules being together but we didn't care. At least i didn't. I loved him. Maybe this is my punishment for being in love with my best friend.   
  
Before we broke up, after every concert, we would be in the hotel room watching a movie or just talking about our past memories in bed. But that one night, we were tired from work and frustrated from not getting enough sleep and we took it out on each other.   
  
  
**(Flashback)** I was at the restaurant for our anniversary of the day we met for the first time. Usually Louis plans our dates but i wanted to do something special that night so i planned everything this time.   
  
I wanted to propose to him. I had a ring picked out ...no made for him. It was perfect. And he never showed up!! He knew i was planning that night and he never even bothered to show up!  
  
I waited for two hours with the small box in my pocket and then finally paid and went home with my spirit crushed. I called a cab and went home.   
  
When i finally arrived back home, the house is eerily quiet with the lights off. I turn the living room light on and started calling for Louis.   
  
"Louis?" I walk into the kitchen and the garage but it doesn't even look like he's been there. Turning back around, i climb the steps to our stairs that lead to the bedrooms. I go through all the rooms, and our bedroom is the only room that wasn't clean.   
  
The room looked like a tornado had come through with so many clothes and pairs of shoes, thrown all over the place.   
  
I look around, immediately afraid of the worse for Louis and i find my favorite picture of us that's supposed to be hanging on the wall, glass shattered and picture torn in the corner of the room.   
  
Louis would never do that. Something much have happened to him.   
  
I grab my phone from my pocket and dial Louis' number. No answer. I try him four more times but i ended up with the same result each time.   
  
I sit on the bed and start to cry from all the events that have taken place today. I grab his pillow from behind me and watch the tears from my face fall onto it. I clutch it tightly, lay down on the bed, and drift off into a dreamless sleep.   
  
I wake up with alarm and sit upright on the bed.  
  
I could have sworn i heard something downstairs. Maybe it's Louis.  
  
Adrenaline starting to rush through me, i sprint down the stairs and in the back of my mind, I'm amazed at how i didn't break my neck. I rush into the living room and see the kitchen lights on. Walking in the kitchen, i find Louis digging in the fridge, appearing to be looking for something.   
  
"Louis?"  
  
He looks up at me and my heart sinks when i see his eyes. Those beautiful, brilliant blue eyes that I've come to love are now dark and almost black with red circles around his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Harreh?"  
  
He stumbles over to me, obviously tipsy and tries to kiss me. I push him away and instead ask him what I've been wondering for the past couple hours.   
  
"Where were you? I waited for you at the restaurant and you never showed. Then i come here and the room is a mess and you're not here. Then you show up, drunk and you expect me to kiss you and love on you?"   
  
When i first thought of how i react when Louis came home, i thought i would be loving that he was alright. But i surprised myself, my voice showing my anger and hurt towards the man laying on my shoulder.   
  
"Sorry. Just wanted to ave a little bit o'fun with Zayn and his smoking hot fiancee." His words were slurred together and off key.   
  
"You knew that tonight was going to be special. You knew that our special date was tonight!"  
  
He starts walking into the living room, his hips swaying as he walked. "I thought that that date was next week. I must'uve forgot."  
  
I followed him into the living room, my heart stunning further into my chest as i went.   
  
"Tomorrow night? It was tonight!! You knew it was. And then you weren't even home!"  
  
I pulled out the box from my pocket, opened it up, and picked up Louis' silver ring. I threw the box against the wall and slammed the ring on the coffee table so hard that i thought it would shatter.   
  
"Tonight was supposed to special! I only wanted to propose to you!! Sorry that it had interfered with your plans!"  
  
With that last thing, I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I started walking, not sure where i was going. I knew that i should probably hail a cab but i was too angry to care.   
  
How could he do that tonight? Tonight of all nights. I've been planning this for four months and he knew too!! Then he says he forgets? What kind of person says he forgets something like that? **(flashback ends)**   
  
  
I took another sip of vodka remembering that painful night. By now, my third bottle was empty and my head pounded. But i could care less.   
  
I grabbed my phone and started flicking through the pictures of us. Us in Paris, Japan, New York, Brazil. Us smiling, hugging, kissing. Finally i got to my favorite, the one that was supposed to be hung in the wall, not broken on the floor.  
  
He was smiling widely and had crinkles around his eyes but not so much that you couldn't see his crystal ocean water blue eyes. I was behind him and had my arms wrapped around his waist with my head on his shoulder, smiling widely.  
  
I grabbed a forth bottle of the drink from the cooler filled with lukewarm water, opened it, and took a small sip, the warm beer tasting gross but not caring one bit. I know i should stop but i can't. It's not enough yet.   
  
I wonder if those eyes still look at me the same. If his voice is same. If he feels the same.   
  
I dial his number slowly needing an answer, knowing that he knows about the tweet reaching a million retweets. I wonder what he thinks of all of this.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Did you mean it?" i slurred.   
  
"Mean what Harry?"  
  
"Am i still in your heart?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis' POV

I'm sitting on a chair, rather uncomfortably and on Twitter, seeing everyone's posts about my tweet two years ago to Harry. Post after post, the hours tick by and I'm getting more uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for so long.   
  
Harry's name and picture show up on my screen. Hesitantly, i answer.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Did you mean it?" he sounds drunk and his voice is low.   
  
"Mean what Harry?"  
  
"Am i still in your heart?"  
  
I don't answer and then i hear him start to sniffle. At first, i thought he was a bit sick but after a couple of minutes that feel like lifetimes, he starts sobbing and the sounds that i imagine escaping from his lips, break my heart.  
  
It tears at my heart, knowing that this is my fault. I shouldn't have let him go. I should have gone after him.   
  
  
**(flashback)** He pulled a box from his pocket, opened it, pulled a shiny whatever-it-is something out, and then threw the box against the wall and that shiny little item that was in his hand, he slammed against the coffee table, almost shattering the glass.   
  
"Tonight was supposed to special! I only wanted to propose to you!! Sorry that my plans interfered with yours!"  
  
He then turned and slammed the door behind him so hard that the walls rattled.   
  
I picked up the ring and saw my tweet to him engraved on the inside. "Always in my heart. Love, Harry."  
  
And being drunk, I passed out that night maybe five minutes later on the couch. When i woke up, the ring was still there, Harry was still gone, but my headache was definitely making itself known.   
  
I sat up slowly and picked the ring up, wondering what happened last night. I remembered that we were supposed to go out but i don't remember going anywhere except to the club with Zayn and Perry.   
  
I took the ring upstairs, went into the bathroom, and i saw what i looked like with the ring on. It was beautiful on my finger. When i took it back off, i put it on a chain and then around my neck.   
  
I walked into our room and saw the mess i made when i was looked for something to wear to go out. I saw  Harry's favorite picture of us, torn and immediately felt guilt and regret.  
  
Unable to look at it any longer, I went back downstairs and downed a couple of Advil and an entire bottle of water. Then i went to lay back on the couch, reading the engraving over and over and over again. **(flashback ends)**   
  
  
I shouldn't have let him go. I should have gone after him. I should have done something. And i didn't.   
  
Harry saying my name and asking if i was still there brought me back to the present.   
  
"Of course, i meant it Haz."  
  
"Please come over. I need you here."  
  
Sighing, I repositioned myself and answered him. "Harry, i can't and you know why."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, i heard a loud smash that sounded suspiciously like glass.   
  
Suddenly fearful of the worse, i got up and sprinted to the car. "Harry, talk to me. I'll be there in three. Harry, Harry?"  
  
When i finally made it to his house, i pressed the button to open the gate doors. As soon as there was enough space for my car to fit, i hit the pedal and ended up almost crashing into the house.   
  
I swung the car door open and slammed it shut then ran to the front door and it turned out to be unlocked. I flung the door open and ran upstairs to find Harry.   
  
I found him on his bedroom balcony, lying on the cold metal. I rushed to his side and after several failed attempts at trying to wake him up by calling his name and shaking gently but desperately, i picked up the larger man and carried him to his bed.   
  
I placed him in the bed, took off his shoes and jacket, and lifted the covers over him.   
  
I kissed him on the forehead and i noticed the picture of us, in the same exact position it was when we left each other.   
  
I picked it up to and took it out of the frame. Suddenly desperate to save the photo, i went downstairs to find some tape. I ended taping the picture back up crudely and i went back into the room, put the picture in the nightstand, and laid down beside him. Getting into the bed, harry stirred and mumbled at me.   
  
"You meant it?"  
  
"I do Haz."  
  
Harry lifted the corners of his mouth and fell into a deep sleep. I laid beside him, kissed him on the forehead, and took off my necklace. I separated the chain and the ring then placed the chain in the nightstand and the ring on my fourth finger on my left hand. I slowly drifted into sleep with the man i love beside me.   
  
With my last conscious thought i had was that i knew that everything would be OK and that we would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i found the idea on Pinterest so I'm not sure if this was already made. If it is, I'm sorry, my humblest apologies. I tried to make this my story and it's the first I've made so please be kind. Thank you.


End file.
